Sibling Rivalry
by Blues32
Summary: NEXT GEN VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! Conjure has decided to make her feelings for a certain floating teammate known. Unfortunately, her sister, Ebony, has the same intentions! And why won't the voice in her head shut up! Rated T. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. A Happy Valentine's Day one and all. To my great delight, I managed to finish this tale just in time. In fact, if you review fast enough, I may get the whole thing up before tomorrow…but I doubt it. In any case, I wanted to challenge myself as a writer. With this in mind, I chose to make one of the male characters in my next gen series gay. I'm hoping it doesn't put anybody off. I've been thinking about doing it for a while now. Since I've included lesbians in my stories (which are very easy to write for to me since I understand the attraction to women) I decided it would be unfair to go without a male homosexual as well. Don't be a friggin' bigot and not like the story because there's a gay dude in it. I'm sure I can give you plenty of other reasons not to like my stories. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Sibling Rivalry"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Conjure's Room**

Groaning softly, Conjure sent Appa out to turn off the alarm clock, her face still buried in the pillow she slept on. It was morning. She was neither annoyed or elated by the concept of a brand new day. As usual, Conjure couldn't be. That was her curse. Sitting up, she rubbed her green eyes to get the sleep out of them. After doing her stretches and minor aerobics to wake herself up the best she could (caffeine was a no-no, sadly), Conjure picked her costume from her closet and prepared to shower…when she took notice of the date.

Conjure: (whisper) St. Valentine's Day…

This was it! The day had come. She was going to drop a call to her father today and get advice on the matter. …if she kept this inside her anymore, Conjure was afraid she'd explode. Not physically, you understand, but still. Either way, it wouldn't end well for her friends.

Appa: **Friends…feh. Like you care about them. There's only one that matters to you.**

Conjure: …

Appa had begun hissing into her ear a few days ago, another reason she was beginning to think she was ready to explode. If this was to be corrected, Conjure would have to get these feelings out into the open where they could be…disposed of. Or whatever it is people do when they get their emotions out in the open. Unbeknownst to Conjure, however, someone had similar plans in mind.

::CUE THEME::

**Conjure's Room**

Conjure drummed her fingers on her desk as she waited, her communicator to her ear. Come on…come on…click.

Shade: Fire department, Derek Knight speaking.

Conjure: Um…hello, Father. I…I hope I'm not disturbing you.

Shade: Nah, it's a slow day, Deb. Besides, this line is mostly for the cats stuck in trees and that sort of crap. Something wrong?

Conjure: Well…no, not…wrong, per say…more like…well, I need advice from you, please.

Shade: You okay? You sound…unusually nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Conjure bit the bullet. This was important. It had to be said.

Conjure: There's…a boy I like and…I don't know what to do.

Silence on the other end. Then a long sigh and a mutter.

Shade: (mutter) Why me? (normal) Okay…why didn't you call your mother about this?

Conjure: Because she would tell me to forget about it. I don't want to forget about it, Father. Please, there has to be something I can do. It's eating away at me, making it hard to concentrate. I've considered quitting the team or ignoring it, but both seem to have dire consequences. …I know I wasn't your favorite daughter, but…

Shade: Hey, hey, hey…don't you try that with me. Your mother tries the guilt trip all the time.

Conjure felt a tug on her lips. She knew what to do next.

Conjure: I don't know what you mean, Father. Are you suggesting I would attempt to trick you? Do you think that low of me?

Shade: Oh, shut up. You are JUST like your mother. You know that works every time.

Conjure: Love you, Daddy.

Shade: Now you're pushing it. Alright, alright…I'll help. What's the problem?

Conjure: I told you…there's a boy I like…and I don't know what to do.

Shade: Uh huh…well, it's easy. Just get him something for today and tell him how you feel. That simple.

Conjure paused in her nervous drumming of the fingers. Get him something, eh…?

Conjure: Something like what?

Shade: Do I know this guy? No, you do. So, YOU decide what to get him.

Conjure: I see…

Shade: Deb, hon…you know that even if he says yes, you have to be careful, right? Take it easy, take it slow. If you get too worked up…well…you know.

It WAS a danger. A very real danger, to be sure. But so was holding it in.

Conjure: I know, Father. Thank you for your help.

Shade: Next time you need help along these lines, PLEASE call your mother. This is so awkward.

Conjure: Of course. Good bye, Father. I love you.

Shade: (mumble) Love you too, hon. (normal) …you guys shut up already, she's my freaking daughter!

Conjure could hear the laughter in the background. Shaking her head, she hung up.

**Ebony's Room**

Unbeknownst to her half sister, however, Ebony was going through a similar thing. She paced the room as the communicator rang the phone on the other end of the line. After a while a tired voice picked up.

Raven: 'llo?

Ebony: Hey Mom. Did I wake you?

Raven: It's eight in the morning. Why on Earth would I be sleeping?

Sarcasm at it's finest. Ebony rubbed the back of her head.

Ebony: Heh…sorry, Mom. I kind of have a question.

Raven: Uh huh. And why aren't you asking your dad?

It was true that Ebony was always closer to her father. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she asked her mother for help with something. …eh.

Ebony: It's about a guy.

Raven: Ah.

Raven understood instantly. If Ebony asked her father about a guy, he'd hunt the boy down and scare any affection he may have for her out of him. Kind of protective of his flesh and blood and all that.

Raven: Just show a little skin and he's all yours. Can I go to sleep now?

Ebony: Mom, you basically just told me to skank it up.

Raven: …yeah, I guess I'll regret that later. Okay…guys are easy once you understand the way they work. By the time I started dating your father, I knew how to play him like a drum.

Ebony: Is that why you always hit him on the head?

Raven: Yes…I mean no! It's a metaphor!

Ebony: So why do you hit him?

Raven: (ignoring question) So what do we know about this boy?

Ebony thought for a moment.

Ebony: Well…he's kind of weird…but funny. Um…he likes to cook…he's got a pretty good deal of pride…but he's always willing to help out…

Raven: Hmm…I see…so basically you know none of his weaknesses?

Ebony: Um…he can't touch the ground. Is that a weakness?

Raven: Yes…if you count that he can't enter stores with those doors that open when weight is put on the mat in front of it as a weakness.

Wow, her mother was in a bad mood.

Raven: No matter. If it's meant to happen, just be yourself and tell him the truth. You can learn how to wrap him around your finger in due time.

Ebony: You're evil, Mom.

Raven: No, I'm tired. Now, if that was everything…?

Ebony: Sorry. Go back to sleep, Mom.

Raven: Gladly…

CLICK. Ebony huffed and shook her head. Be herself? The hell kind of corny advice was that? What was this, an after school special? Feh! …still…maybe if she got him something for Valentine's Day, it would pave the way for success! Hmm…but what to get…AH HA! Of course! Her head all a bustle with ideas, Ebony dashed from her room.

**Workshop**

Helios sighed. Skeemat was really into this.

Helios: Where do you want it?

Without looking up from her project, Skeemat made a vague indication with her arm.

Skeemat: Drop them in reaching distance for me.

The items in question were pieces of scrap metal in a huge sack. He put it down and her hand shot out, grabbing the first piece it reached. Helios shook his head.

Helios: What are you building again?

Skeemat: I told you already. It's my Valentine's Day present to the guy I like. It's not all for it, obviously…don't need that much metal for this.   
Helios: Yeah…but what is it?

Skeemat looked up at him. The serene face of her mask did little to hide the fact that she was extremely pissed at the constant questions.

Skeemat: It's a stinking surprise is what it is, okay? Jeez…

Helios: I don't know why I hang out with you…all you do is snap at me.

Skeemat: Must be my good looks.

Helios: You wear a mask.

Skeemat: Then you're just a fetishist, aren't you?

Before Helios could ask what she meant by that, Ebony appeared in the room, startling him. Skeemat didn't even flinch.

Skeemat: Hey, Ebbs.

Ebony: Hi, Skeemat. Helios, can I talk to you for a sec?

Helios: After my heart slows back down…

Snickering, Skeemat took a welder to the hunk of metal.

Skeemat: You're going to be here a while.

Helios: You're such a bitch…

Skeemat: Born and bred.

Helios: Don't you mean built and maintained?

The eyes of her mask flared as she pointed a shaking finger at the door.

Skeemat: You crossed the line, you fat prick. Out. Now.

The pair left. As soon as they did, Skeemat hurled a wrench across the room. The pair winced on the other side of the door at the sound of the crash.

Ebony: Never bring that up near her. She likes to pretend she's human and hates it when people shatter her self imposed illusion.

Helios: You think I like it when people make fun of my weight?

Ebony: …I'll talk to her about it, okay? Just…don't do that again. Anyway, about what I wanted to talk to you about…can you give me a list of all the crap M likes?

Well, that was an odd request. He shrugged.

Helios: I dunno. Why don't you ask him?

Ebony: That would ruin it, you twit. That's like asking someone what they want on their birthday while at the store.

Helios: …well, crap…um…well, he likes video games…anime…manga…

Ebony: (muttering)I like video games…some anime…I don't like manga… (normal) hmm…what kind of video games does he like?

Helios had a sneaking suspicion what this was about now. He grinned.

Helios: You got a crush on him.

Ebony: Well, duh. It's not like I'm trying to hide it.

…

Helios: You just took all the fun right out of the situation.

Ebony: Could you answer the question, please?

Helios: Mostly RPGs. I can't stand those things…always with the leveling up and crap.

Ebony thought for a moment. That was good enough to go on…but was it romantic enough? The present had to have real meaning behind it or it was just a bribery type gift. …wait…who cared?! Bribes worked just as well. Besides, she was sure that once she had her foot in the door, she'd be able to snag and bag him!

Helios: …do I even want to know what you're thinking about?

Blinking, Ebony realized she had been grinning widely and rubbing her hands together in a fashion that bordered on nefarious. She stood up straight and cleared her throat.

Ebony: Probably not. Thanks for your help, pal. I'll owe you one if this works. And if it fails I'll bring down horrible vengeance on your cranium.

Helios: What did I do?

Ebony: I'm kidding. Don't worry about it. Now, like I promised, I'll go talk to Skeemat. You go do…whatever it is you do on a normal basis.

Shrugging, Helios went off to go watch TV or something. Thankfully Nighwing was the instructor today…and he usually didn't show up until pretty damn late (if at all). …of course, if you liked to sleep, this was bad news because he'd keep you up for a good while. Since Helios was pretty much a solar battery, he didn't mind. Sighing, Ebony knocked on the metal door to the workshop. No reply.

Ebony: Skeemat…Ashley, come on, open up.

The door slid open. Skeemat held a screwdriver tightly in her hand. Oh, how reassuring!

Skeemat: …what do you want?

Ebony: Look…I know you're upset about what he said…but he didn't mean it.

Skeemat: You think I care what that fat bastard thinks?! He can lick the third rail in a subway tunnel for all I care.

Ebony sweatdropped. Skeemat thought of some weird…and rather painful sounding things some times. Most would suggest the offender jump off a bridge, but apparently that was too common place for Skeemat. Shaking it off, Ebony continued.

Ebony: You don't fool me. We've been friends for years. I know you.

Skeemat: You don't know anything. You didn't know I was a machine until the demon invasion.

Ebony: I know that tone in your voice. I know that you tend to be laid back until someone says something that sets you off. …I know you plenty, Ashley. He didn't mean anything, but you got to figure, he probably doesn't appreciate your weight comments.

It was working, Ebony could tell. Her friend's posture wasn't so determined now. She showed signs of hesitation.

Ebony: Come on…if he comes by and apologizes, will you at least consider it?

Grumbling, the inventor crossed her arms and huffed.

Skeemat: Fine. Whatever. Can you go away now? I'm working.

Ebony: What on?

Skeemat: …it's…for a guy.

Ebony: Oh ho ho! I see. Then I'll leave you to your work. I got something I need to take care of on those lines as well.

Skeemat: Yeah, yeah. Good luck with that.

Ebony disappeared. Looks like she was getting the hang of her father's teleportation…or was it her mother's? Whatever. Back to work.

Skeemat: He's going to flip over this! Hehehe…

**Kitchen**

Conjure turned the page of the cook book she was reading. Anyone could BUY a gift…but cooking was hard. …really hard. But no matter! She used to cook dinner for Damien and Arella back home. She could do this. …of course she was cooking microwave things of Spagettios…but never mind that! She was semi-confident she could do it and, for Conjure, that was just confident enough.

Conjure: Hmm…two tea spoon of sugar…

Slithering out, Appa fetched the sugar in the form of a chimp. …however it wouldn't let go when she tried to take it. Frowning, Conjure concentrated harder.

Appa: **Say please.**

Conjure: …please.

It let go. Shaken by the experience, Conjure continued to bake him the delicious treat of brownies. Mmm…brownies. …crap, I just drooled on my keyboard. No, I jest.

Appa: **This is futile. Everything you do is futile. I gain strength with each passing day. Don't worry though. I won't let you get hurt, my little Debra. I still have need of my host…while you're still a host and not my new body.**

Conjure: (thinking) _Be silent…I will not lose to you. This is just a minor distraction, one I'm dealing with as we speak._

Appa: **Denial is such a troublesome thing, isn't it? Listen well, my little Debra. I can't be pushed back. You can push against me, halt my progress for a time, but you can't push me back. Even if you mount a tremendous defense and push until the end of your life, I will always remain right here to whisper in your ear. In that, I earn a minor victory…but not one I'm satisfied with. Why settle for a slice when you can have the whole damn pie? …careful, you'll crack the egg.**

Blinking, Conjure realized she had been squeezing an egg tightly in her hand. She took a deep breath. She was letting Appa get to her. She had to meditate, and soon…she'd do it while the brownies were cooking. Oh no…she lost her place.

Appa: **You just added the two tea spoons of sugar. Now, you were at the eggs.**

Conjure: …_thank you._

Shaking her head, Conjure cracked the egg and dumped the yolk into the mixing bowl. NOTE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BAKE BROWNIES! DON'T TELL ME THAT TWO TEA SPOONS OF SUGAR IS NOT ENOUGH OR IS TOO MUCH!

Hood: …what are you doing?

Conjure: Oh! …Hood, please. You startled me. That's ill advised.

Hood: Sorry…though usually you notice when someone you know enters a room.

Cracking another egg, Conjure shrugged.

Conjure: I was preoccupied. As to your question, I'm baking brownies.

Hood: …why?

Conjure: …er…for someone in particular.

Hood: Helios?

Conjure stared. In her head, Appa was roaring with laughter. Finally it dulled down so that she could actually hear again.

Hood: Hey…stop spacing out.

Conjure: My apologies. …I've been…troubled of late.

Hood: …something important?

Conjure: It's nothing that I can't handle. …though I thank you for your concern, Hood.

Hood: Hmph. I just don't want you going comatose during a battle.

Conjure: Then you're safe, I promise. I'll deal with this. Still, I'm grateful that you cared in any regard about my problems.

With a snort, Hood turned away. A faint smile passed over her lips. That was the first time he had expressed any real concern for a teammate. That was a good sign.

Hood: You didn't answer my question. Who are those brownies for?

Appa: **Yes, my little Debra, who are they for? Tell him that they're for the guy who has only shown you pity since he met you, which you took as affection since you were so desperate to find it.**

Conjure: Let's just say it's not for Helios or you and leave it at that, okay?

Hood: Whatever…

Helios: Did someone say brownies?!

Both: GAH!

Hood and Conjure ducked behind the counter as Helios burst through the door…literally.

Hood: Damn it, Helios! Couldn't you at least wait for the door to open?!

Helios: BROWNIES!

Conjure: They're not for you.

Helios: Oh come on!

Conjure: I'll buy you something else. I'm making these for someone. Okay, Helios?

Helios: …fine. (grumbling) Bet they taste like crap anyway…

Conjure: Pardon?

Helios: Nothing.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Sibling Rivalry"**

**Chapter Two**

**Hallway**

Conjure stood outside M's room, tray of brownies in hand. Her heart was going a mile a minute, but she controlled herself. Now was the time. She was going to make her move, right now! May Azar bless her in her time of need! She moved to knock and just as her knuckles rapped against the metal surface, she saw another hand doing the same. Turning, she found herself staring into the purple eyes of her sister.

Ebony: The hell are you doing?

Conjure: I could as you the same question…but without the swearing.

Ebony: I'm giving M my gift for Valentine's Day.

Conjure: That's what I'm doing.

Ebony: Brownies? That's your present?

Conjure didn't like her sister's tone of voice. Was it possible that… Her empathic abilities told her it was! Her own sister was nosing in on her man! …her…soon to be man. Whatever. You know what she means.

Conjure: My gift was from the heart. More then I can say for your store bought gift.

Ebony: Oh, you can take your "gift from the heart" and…

The door slid open. The two turned from each other to face M and held out their presents.

Both: Happy Valentine's Day, M!

M: Yeah, that's great. I gotta use the bathroom, so if you could just…wait, I can teleport. Duh.

And with those brief words, he was gone. The two waited patiently and silently. Finally he returned and they held their gifts out again.

Both: Happy Valentine's Day, M!

M: Hey, alright! Brownies!

Ah ha! Conjure tried not to look smug, wanting to be humble for her sister. After all, it wasn't her fault for making… M looked in the bag presented to him.

M: Holy wheat toast! I've been looking for this game everywhere! How'd you get it?

Ebony: Game store owner owed me a favor.

M: Well, thanks both of you. Welp, I'm going to go play this game and eat brownies, hopefully pwning Helios at the same time. Away with me!

And with that, he was gone. The two sisters stood there, dumbfounded at what had just occurred. Finally Ebony flicked a stray strand of white hair from her face.

Ebony: He liked my present best.

Conjure: Don't be childish. …and he clearly appreciated my gift more.

Ebony: I see how this is…you want him for yourself, huh?

Conjure: He's not property to be owned.

Silence.

Ebony: So that's a "yes"?

Conjure: …yes. Look, Ebony…I don't want to fight with you over anything, let alone a boy. Can't you find someone else?

Ebony: Can't you? I found him first!

Conjure: You did not.

Ebony: Did too.

Appa: **Don't take this crap from her. She's just a little brat. You're the older sister. Stronger, smarter…you're better! Make sure she knows it!**

Conjure held her head. Ebony's face went from annoyed to concerned in seconds.

Ebony: Hey…hey, are you okay? Deb, what is it?

Conjure: N…nothing. Just a headache. I need to go. Pardon me.

Still holding her head, Conjure headed for her room. Her short meditation wasn't enough. She needed more. But Appa wasn't concerned. With its new found intelligence, it was quickly devising ways to keep pushing forward. It wouldn't be long. Soon…very soon…Conjure would be all hers. And the first thing Appa was going to do was change its name. "Appa"…ugh. Ebony sighed. …well, enough about her sister. There were more important things to be worried about right now. M would be hers, oh yes. How…um…possessed by her he would be. Conjure was fine. Just a headache. She said so. But what to do now…? She needed to think about this. How hard could it be?

**Ebony's Room**

Ebony paced the room, phone to her ear.

Ebony: Please, Mom? You got to help me out.

Raven: Honey, I'm in the middle of something. I have a husband to get something for, remember? You know, the whole thing about conception of a baby requiring participation of two people?

Ebony: Mental image…burning…mind's eye…

Raven chuckled softly on the other end.

Raven: You're just like your father. You make me laugh only when you're not trying to. Okay, what is it now? Did you do as I told you?

Ebony: Yeah but…

Wait a sec. If her mother found out it was her sister she was competing with, she may not help. Ho ho, way to catch on before it was too late! Ebony patted herself on the back mentally.

Ebony: …somebody is trying to horn in on him.

Raven: Is that so? That does make it harder. What kind of girl…it is a girl, right?

Ebony: Um…yeah.

Raven: Okay, what kind of girl are we talking about?

Ebony: Er…quiet. Calm…pretty much most of the crap I'm not.

Raven: Hmm…and the guy? What's he like?

Ebony: Kind of feisty, you know? Energetic. A little weird, but not so much that it puts you off. …I told you this before.

Raven: I was half asleep, give me a break. Wait…

Silence on the other end.

Raven: It's M, isn't it?

Ebony: …yes…

Raven: Honestly, Arella…

Ebony: What? He's CUTE, Mom. He's funny, he's kind and he's cute!

Raven: You could get a guy who's more…down to Earth.

Ebony: Oh, boo Mom.

Raven: Pardon?

Ebony: "Down to Earth"? Was that a joke?

Raven: Why would…oh. Oh Azar, did I actually…? I think I feel ill.

Ebony: Seriously, Mom…I like him, that should be enough for you.

Raven: In any case…I think you've got the best chance. Alright, try hanging around him a little more. Do things he likes to do with him, okay? And most importantly…flirt.

Ebony: M…mom!

Raven: I'm serious! But be VERY discreet. Make him ask himself if he's imagining it. Understand?

Ebony: Uh huh…okay. I think I got it. Thanks, Mom. You're the best.

Raven: Wait, I have a question for you. …do you think your father would appreciate me buying him a sweater for Valentine's Day?

Ebony sweatdropped.

Ebony: …a sweater? Mom, he doesn't even get cold.

Raven: Damnation…I'm all out of ideas. If he'd just tell me what he wanted…damnation. Screw it, I'll just get him a card. It's not like I forgot his birthday.

Ebony: …well, say hi to him for me, okay?

Raven: Of course. And if he still doesn't come around, give me another call.

Ebony: Thanks, Mom. Bye.

Raven: Talk to you later.

Ebony hung up. Okay…flirt but don't look like you're flirting…how the hell do you do that? Damn being a girl was hard.

Ebony: (muttering) Should I wear make up? ...all I have is lipstick and nail polish. …crap, who can I ask for more stuff? …Ashley! Ashley owns stuff!

Turning, Ebony dashed out of the room. To the workshop!

**Conjure's Room**

Shade: …Debra, what did I tell you before?

Conjure: Father, please…you know Mother would never help me. You're all I have. My only reliable source for information in this case is you.

She heard him hitting his head on something hard several times. Finally he spoke up.

Shade: I'm going to feel like an asshole for asking this…can't you ask…you know, him?

Conjure: …Mr. Logan?

Shade: Yeah.

…she loved him, she really did, but her father was a strange man. Why did he insist on never saying Mr. Logan's name?

Conjure: …I…Father, please…

Shade: Alright, alright…but next time…God forbid there IS a next time…call someone else. Please.

Conjure: I promise.

Shade: Alright, what went wrong?

Hmm…if he learned that his favorite daughter was her rival in this matter, he'd never help. Conjure was certain he loved Ebony more then her (insecure, isn't she?), after all. So…it was best to not say.

Conjure: I seem to have a rival. I'm not sure I can compete…

Shade: First off, don't sell yourself short. I'd hate to think the way I helped raised you gave you self esteem issues. Second, what are we dealing with?

How to describe her sister? Use the negatives…

Conjure: Well…she's rash…violent…difficult to compromise with…

Shade: Sounds like your mother…well, not the rash part, but…anyway. To me, that's tough competition…but I can't speak for this guy. Most wouldn't want a girl that smacks them around.

Conjure: You did.

Shade: Hey, hey, hey. I get enough of that talk around here. …I really can't advise much for you, kiddo. I mean…with your problem, it's not so easy. All I can say is be yourself…just more generous then usual.

Conjure: I see…thank you anyway, Father. I'll try my best.

Shade: Atta girl…I guess. Anyway, remember your promise. I wasn't too helpful anyway.

Too true, but Conjure didn't have the heart to say it.

Conjure: Good bye, Father.

Shade: Later, kiddo.

Conjure hung up. Okay…she could do this. She HAD to do this. There was no choice. She…she…had to meditate first. Her mind was racing. Though she would lose valuable time, the risk was too great. …she could tell this was going to be a harder session then most. With this in mind, Conjure lit some incense candles to help her relax. Sighing, she sat down and crossed her legs.

Appa: **You waste what little time you have left as the controller of this body. Go on, do something fun. Go to a club, have a slumber party with your friends, go sky diving…something like that.**

Conjure: Talk while you can. I'll beat you. I swear on my copy of the Book of Azar, I will beat you.

Appa: **Is that right? Once I'm in control, I'll take great delight in burning that book. Or perhaps I'll use it to beat the life out of a few people. Splatter the cover with the blood of innocent people. Yes, that's what I'll do. Can't you just taste the irony? The irony of using a book that preaches pacifism to murder people?**

…on second thought, Conjure didn't want it to talk while it could. She wanted it to go away. …please…

**Workshop**

Skeemat took off her mask and wiped her brow. …wow, she even sweats. Her admiration and disgust for her "father" knew no bounds. Admiration for being able to create such a similar thing to a real living girl…and disgust for wanting to. …eh, screw the bastard. Her project was finally COMPLETED! It had taken her over two hours to complete, but it was worth it. There was a knock on the door. …if it was Helios, she was going to say something very unkind before shutting the door in his face. Fortunately, that was not the case.

Skeemat: B…Beast Boy! Hi!

Beast Boy: Hey, Ashley. Here, this is for you.

He gave her a card. Skeemat's heart…or what passed for it…jumped. Hurray! There was no mistaking it now!

Skeemat: Um…Beast Boy…I…uh…got you something…that is, I made you something and…um…well…HERE!

Not knowing what else to say, she shoved the present into his hands. He took it, blinking.

Beast Boy: Um…thanks…what is it?

Skeemat: Oh, it's um…well, it's a room hologram projector.

Beast Boy: …and it does…?

Skeemat: Here, let me show you.

She took it back and opened a small panel on the back. There was a keypad, a thin LCD monitor, and up and down arrow buttons on it. The object itself was the size of the top of a TV table, shaped like a hexogen with a green button and a red button on the right side. It was metallic gray. …evidentially, she didn't need all that scrap metal for the project, she just wanted someone to carry the crap in for her and needed an excuse.

Skeemat: First you need to hit the green button on the side like this.

The machine beeped as she pushed the button and red beams shot out in every direction, sweeping around.

Beast Boy: Yow!

Skeemat: Relax. It's just measuring the room.

The small screen flashed, indicating that the measurements were complete.

Skeemat: Then you select the program. Let's try…beach setting.

Hitting the arrows a few times, Skeemat hit the green button again. The room seemed to shimmer before turning into a perfect replica of a beach. Even the table seemed to transform, becoming a drink stand. Only the machine itself (and them) didn't change.

Beast Boy: Whoa…

Skeemat: You like it?

Beast Boy: You made this just for me?

Skeemat: …well…yeah. I…well, that is…gaaah! Why is this so hard to say?!

Oops, that was meant to be an internal thing. Beast Boy sighed.

Beast Boy: I was really hoping you'd get over this.

Skeemat: Get over what? What are you talking about?

Taking a wild guess, Beast Boy hit the red button, shutting the device down.

Beast Boy: I'm not blind, Ashley.

Skeemat: I was that obvious?!

Damn! She thought she was being discreet. Taking a deep breath, she decided that since he knew already, it was time to give it her best shot.

Skeemat: Then…what do you say? I mean…I know I'm not human, but…I really…well…I…you know…love you.

Ta dah! She had done it! At last the words had left her mouth. …why did he look sad? That wasn't the appropriate response. Despair began to fill her.

Skeemat: What? What's wrong? Please, just give me a chance. I can be as human as you want, I just…

Beast Boy: Whoa, whoa, whoa…calm down. …that doesn't make a difference to me.

Skeemat: Then what's wrong?

Beast Boy: …the truth is I'm gay.

Twitch. Twitch, twitch. Skeemat was certain she was about to blow a fuse (assuming she had fuses in her body).

Skeemat: (quietly) You're gay?

Beast Boy: …yeah. I've known it since I was thirteen.

Skeemat: B…but the card…

Beast Boy: I got one for everybody.

Damn him and his niceness.

Skeemat: …so all this time…I've humiliated myself…worked HARD on a god damn gift, just for you…you've even KNOWN all this time that I was in love with you…AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!?

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Beast Boy gulped. Skeemat looked ready to punch his lights out.

Skeemat: I don't mind that you're gay. I understand how that works, but f! You led me on this whole time! I…I can't believe you! Take your stupid gift! Keep it, I don't even want to be reminded that I wasted time on it!

Pushing him aside, Skeemat ran out the door, leaving her mask. She was so upset. Her thoughts were jumbled. She was honestly afraid she was malfunctioning.

Ebony: Whoa!

She collided with Ebony, causing the both of them to fall down.

Ebony: Ow…I was hoping to run into you, but not so hard…

Skeemat: (mumbling) Sorry.

Suddenly, Skeemat just felt drained. The pair stood back up.

Ebony: Um…Ashley…I need your help with something. I…are you okay?

Skeemat: …I'm fine. What's up?

Ebony: …put make up on me? I really don't know how, aside from lipstick and nail polish. Besides, I don't even own any. Can you help?

…why bother saying no? Skeemat nodded.

Skeemat: Come to my room. I'll fix you up.

Ebony: Thanks.

**Main Room**

Helios stared at the empty brownie pan in dismay.

Helios: You…ate them all?

Looking back from the couch where he was playing his game, M shook his head.

M: Er…actually no. I threw them out.

Helios: You WHAT?!

Picking up the floating boy, the larger one shook him frantically.

Helios: Are you insane!?

M: I couldn't eat them, man! They tasted rank! …but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I kind of vaporized them in an explosion a few miles away.

Helios: Oh…well, that's okay I guess.

Sitting on the couch, Helios watched him play for a few minutes.

Helios: …this game sucks.

M: I'm trying to give it a chance. She went out of their way and all. Besides, the reviews say this was great…though I'm starting to question them.

Helios: Huh? Who got you this?

M: Ebony.

Helios: What the hell, man? They didn't get me jack crap.

M: Ladies dig me, what can I say?

Snickering, Helios shook his head.

Helios: The only thing ladies "dig' about you is the fact you can disappear.

M: Bite me.

…CHOMP.

M: GAH! What the hell, man?!

Helios: You told me to.

M grumbled. It wasn't a serious attack…but it was freaky, man. You don't bite people, that's just wrong and stuff.

Helios: …seriously, this game sucks.

M: I know…I know. But I've got to at least beat it or I'll hurt Ebony's feelings.

Helios: You're way too nice.

M: And you're too round. ZING!

Helios: …I hate you.

**Skeemat's Room**

Ebony sat still as Skeemat applied make up to her face. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her friend.

Skeemat: Okay…you've got a light complexion so using something too dark will just make you look like a slut…

Ebony: Yeah, try to avoid that.

Skeemat: Not sure I have anything light enough for you.

Huffing, Ebony looked at her pale hand.

Ebony: I'm not that pale, am I?

Skeemat: Your mother is practically an albino. Of course you…you…

Skeemat couldn't take anymore. She had held it in and held it in and finally the dam she had erected in her mind had burst. The fact that she was prettying her friend up for a guy wasn't helping. She started to cry into her hands.

Ebony: Ashley? Ash, what's wrong?

Skeemat: Get out…just get out…

Ebony couldn't just leave. Not while she knew her friend was crying like that.

Ebony: Do you really want me to leave? Think about it for a sec.

…thinking…and…Skeemat lunged forward and hugged her friend, crying on her shoulder.

Skeemat: He didn't…he was…he doesn't like me…

Ebony: Who doesn't? Ashley calm down…you're shaking.

Taking a few deep breaths, Skeemat managed to calm down enough to talk sensibly.

Skeemat: That thing I was working on…it was for Beast Boy.

Ebony: I figured that.

Skeemat sat up, looking her friend in the eye.

Skeemat: WHAT?! You knew too?!

Ebony: I think the whole tower knows.

Skeemat: …son of a bitch…anyway….I gave it to him and poured my heart out and…he…he said no.

Ebony: Why?

….that was a tricky question. …on the one hand, it would be wrong to go around telling everyone he was gay. …on the other hand, he never told her NOT to tell anyone. …of course, that was probably implied. …but then again, she was royally pissed off. Sadly, with Skeemat, when she's pissed, her judgment tends to be a little altered.

Skeemat: He's gay.

Ebony: He's WHAT?! Are you sure?!

Skeemat: He came out right then and there.

Ebony: Damn…hey, come on, cheer up. Life is full of swings and misses. You just got to keep swinging until you get that grand slam.

Skeemat stared.

Skeemat: Did you just try to reassure me with a BASEBALL reference?

Ebony: I was mostly raised by my dad. Of course I used a baseball reference.  
Skeemat: I was raised by my dad too…sort of…and I wouldn't use a sports reference in a situation like this.

Ebony: Look, you see what I'm trying to say, right? Back off.

Skeemat: …yeah…I guess I do. …but is it going to hurt each time?

Ebony: Like…

Skeemat: Use a sports reference and I'll make you up like a clown.

Ebony: …um…getting…um…well, it's like…falling down a very long flight of stairs.

Skeemat: …yeah, alright. I'll accept that.

Skeemat let her friend hug her some more, tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Skeemat: …Eb…no, Allie?

Ebony: Yeah, Ash?

Skeemat: …thanks for being my friend.

Ebony: You make it sound like a chore. I LIKE being your friend.  
Skeemat: …I'm okay now.

She pushed away, wiping her eyes.

Skeemat: …you won't tell the others I cried, will you?

Ebony: Our secret.

Skeemat: You rule. Okay, enough gabbing, let's get you set up.

Skeemat got back to work, still hurting, but feeling better then before. She may have struck out, but she'd be damned if Ebony was too.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Sibling Rivalry"**

**Chapter Three**

**Main Room**

Taking a deep breath, Conjure entered the room. M was playing the video game her sister bought him. Damn, that was a point for her. Conjure calmed herself and leaned over the couch.

Conjure: Hello, M. Did you enjoy the brownies?

M: GAH! Don't DO that, woman!

Conjure: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the empty pan. She also noticed the dents in it.

Conjure: They weren't good, were they?

M: N…no, they were fine! Terrific!

Shaking her head, Conjure sat down. Be yourself…be yourself…be yourself. How hard could that be? Oh crap he touched her hand! Her heart pounded in her chest. The lack of any romantic experience made it hard to deal with that. Even platonically speaking, the most she had done was give reassuring hugs to her little sister or get them from her mother.

M: Um…you okay?

Conjure: Yes, I…I'm fine.

Appa: **How cute you both look, so close together. It would be tragic if something…unfortunate were to break this moment up, hmm?**

Conjure: (whisper) No, please…

Appa: **I know…how about I destroy the game system? Oh, I think that will make him VERY upset.**

Conjure bit her lip. She couldn't let it happen…WOULDN'T let it happen! He'd forgive her in time, no doubt, but would never trust her control again!

Conjure: _I'll do anything you want, just don't ruin this for me!_

Appa: **Anything, you say? Heh…very well. You don't have to do anything. The sheer fact that you were willing to obey me just to prolong your control is enough…today.**

The feeling of something bubbling inside her faded away, making her sigh in relief.

M: You sure you're alright?

Conjure: Perfectly. …you don't like this game, do you?

M: …not really. It's kind of boring. How'd you guess?

Conjure tapped her temple.

Conjure: I can sense your boredom. It feels a little like depression, but on a much lower scale.

M: That's kind of creepy.

Conjure: That I know you're bored?

M: No, that you can sense emotions in general. It has to be a burden. Everybody has something deep inside they're hiding.

Truer words were rarely spoken. It WAS a problem. When she was a little girl, her parents took her to the circus. Not that they wanted to go, but Arella insisted and it was her birthday. Damien, naturally, just followed along, not caring either way. There, amongst the painted faces of the clowns and such, Debra could sense suicidal depression. Her mother felt it too, she could tell by how she insisted that they leave. Arella never understood why. The circus closed down. Why? Because one of the clowns killed themselves during the act. They ruled it as an accident…but Debra…now Conjure…knew better.

Conjure: …it's so much easier to take things at face value. If someone is smiling, they must be happy. If they cry, they must be sad. But when you're like me, you know that isn't the case. Smiles…frowns…they're no more then masks which may or may not be how the person really feels. …but listen to me go on. I must be depressing you.

M: Are you?

Conjure: …no. But that's another thing about being empathic. You have to know when to pretend not to be able to sense it. Besides, not all emotions are forth coming. I can barely read anything from Hood. …I often wonder how he does it.

M: So…what do you generally sense about me?

Conjure blushed.

Conjure: I…I try not to pry. I just get the basic jist of what you're feeling at the time, not who you are generally.

M: C'mon. You're not a very good liar.

She didn't want to talk about this…it made her seem intrusive.

Appa: **Go on. He asked.**

Conjure: I…I feel…depression. Loss. I…M, it doesn't help to cover it up. You have to let these feelings out or something can go very wrong.

Appa: **HA! You're one to talk. Perhaps you'd like to pen a book about the healing power of laughter next.**

The mocking was getting infuriating, even to her. It was like she was a movie star being tailed by a critic 24/7. Still, she pushed it out of her mind. M sighed.

M: …my family died in a fire. ...if I was there, I might have been able to help, but I was out doing something stupid.

Conjure: Oh, M…I'm so sorry. …I…you hide it well…but you don't have to. We're all friends here.

M: It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just…well I don't trust you guys. At least not all of you. Besides, somebody needs to be the light hearted jokester with a traumatic past. I checked the job description.

Conjure: You're right. We do need someone like you.

Appa: **I may gag at this rate.**

Conjure had the perfect line set up in her head. She would simply follow her last sentence with "I need someone like you". It was brilliant! …and then her sister showed up.

Ebony: Hey, M! …and Conjure.

M: Yo.

Conjure: Hello, Ebony.

Her voice was colder then usual. To her dismay, Ebony grabbed his arm.

Ebony: I'm bored. Want to tussle, M?

M: …you're asking if I want to fight you?

Ebony: Just for fun! C'mon. When I get bored, I get really aggressive. I need someone to help me burn the extra energy off.

Ebony grinned.

Ebony: Of course, if you're afraid I'll hurt you, I promise to use only one hand.

M: Oh ho, ho! A challenge is it? Alright then, you're on.

The pair departed for the training room. Conjure sat there in stunned silence. Finally she sighed and hung her head.

Conjure: Damnation.

Appa: **Mama's girl.**

Conjure: Shut up.

Appa's laughter echoed in her head. …and both despite herself and to her concern, she chuckled as well. It was so depressing it was funny. She had come so close to confessing her feelings and her sister ruined it in an instant.

Appa: **Then make her pay.**

Nonsense! She couldn't hurt her sister!

Appa: **No, no, no…I wouldn't condone such a thing! How low an opinion you have of me. Hear me out, hmm?**

As if she had a choice.

Appa: **All you need to do is let me slip over and into little Allie. Then I'll up her aggression so that she'll hurt him bad enough that he'll never want anything to do with her!**

…it…it could work. It…NO! No, she couldn't! Not to her own sister! Appa laughed again.

Appa: **Literally. Since she's of the same blood, our abilities don't work so well on her, nor do hers work well on us. I just wanted to see if you'd do it. And for a minute there, you were thinking about it.**

Conjure: Stop it…stop toying with me…

Appa: **I'll stop when I'm ready to make my move. Cats do the same thing, you know. They bat the mouse around, toss it into the air by the tail, let it run and chase it down…and I'm going to do the same to you. I'm going to play with you until you beg me to take control of you.**

Conjure took a few deep breaths. She could take it. Appa couldn't keep it up forever. Her mother had made her strong. She would persevere against this faceless tormentor. She would…

Hood: …now you're really starting to worry me.

Conjure: H…Hood! I…don't startle me that way. It's not wise.

Hood: So you've said.

Hood leaned against the wall next to the door (or rather where the door WAS) that led deeper into the tower.

Hood: Look, Conjure…if something is wrong, tell me.

Appa: **Yes, my little Debra. Tell him. Tell him how you're slowly going mad. How you're losing your battle with me. Tell him that you're too dangerous to stay on this team and be sent home crying to Mama!**

Conjure: Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me.

She bit back the next part about her not being worth worrying over. Sighing, Hood shook his head.

Hood: Whatever you say. I'm trusting you on this.

…yeah…that made her feel better.

Hood: …just thought I'd tell you that Nightwing cancelled on us…again.

Conjure: Ah. I see. …I'm actually somewhat relieved. If you'll excuse me…

Conjure slipped past him, nodding her head in further way of "good bye".

**Beast Boy's Room**

Swearing softly, Beast Boy collapsed on his bed. What possessed him to do that? He didn't know her too well, but Skeemat seemed to be a bit…vindictive. Now he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality. Not at all…but he was fully aware that not everyone was as understanding as others. There were those who thought it was some sort of bizarre life choice. There is no choice! …well, if you're bi-sexual there was a choice involved, but not when you're flat out gay, no choice. The point was, it wasn't his fault. That's the way it is, a fact he didn't accept until the prior year. Sighing, he got up. Damn it, he couldn't just let it lie. He was too nice a guy to just leave Skeemat all upset. He decided to go talk to her. He checked her room first, knocking on the door.

Skeemat: …who is it?

Beast Boy: It's me. Ashley, I really need to talk to you.

Skeemat: …what do you want?

Beast Boy: Can you open the door?

Skeemat: No. What do you want?

Beast Boy: I told you. I want to talk.

Skeemat: You talked. Now what?

Sighing, Beast Boy leaned on the wall.

Beast Boy: If you don't want to let me in, fine. I'll wait out here until you leave. You've got to come out some time.

That did it. The door opened. Skeemat glared at him, her helmet still off.

Skeemat: …what? Haven't you hurt me enough today?

Beast Boy: You know I didn't mean it! You think that it's something I tell everyone? …I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But…I wasn't willing to string you along in a meaningless relationship either.

Skeemat: …feh. If you're trying to talk me into keeping quiet, forget it. I already told Ebony.

Beast Boy: I don't care.

Ha! That's right! That will…wait…he didn't care?! Skeemat's jaw dropped.

Skeemat: …you don't?

Beast Boy: The only thing I worry about is how the guys will react. I'm sure eventually they'd be able to handle it, but we're still starting out. I'm hoping once they get to know me…

Skeemat: Then why are you here?

Beast Boy: That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm sorry, Ske…no, I'm sorry, Ashley. You'll make a guy real happy some day.

Skeemat felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had been considering ruining his reputation by spreading the news to the tabloids, she was so pissed at…at…herself. Now that she thought about it…she only had herself to blame for getting so worked up.

Skeemat: …so will you. Hopefully not the same guy or I'll have to perform an impromptu sex change on you.

He laughed…but noticed she wasn't even smiling. Gulping, he rubbed the back of his head.

Beast Boy: Um…you can do that?

Skeemat: I'm fing Skeemat. I can build anything. Making you a girl will be a piece of cake…

She smiled sadly and flicked his nose.

Skeemat: But you're just too cute to do that to, out of my reach or not.

Beast Boy: I see…then I'm going to protect my face at all costs from now on.

This time they both had to laugh.

Beast Boy: So…forgive me?

Skeemat: On one condition.

Beast Boy: What?

Skeemat: You have to forgive me first. I overreacted without thinking about how you felt. I'm still so used to being around people who only look out for themselves…the idea that you were hesitant to say anything was for the sake of my feelings never occurred to me. …guess that makes me pretty thoughtless, huh?

Beast Boy: Yes. Yes it does.

She stared at his deadpanned face.

Skeemat: So did you want to be a blonde girl, or a red head?

Beast Boy: I was kidding! Kidding!

Skeemat: …I need to go get my mask. I left it in my workshop.

She wanted to ask him if he wanted to do something…see a movie…get something to eat…but realized what it was. The impulse to do that was just a foolish attempt to have him without having him. No matter what, he would never love her that way. The best she could hope for was for him to think of her as a sister. So without another word, she turned and went to the workshop for her mask, waving goodbye as she left. Nodding to himself, Beast Boy sighed.

Beast Boy: (muttering) That went well…

**Training Room**

Okay…Helios was getting very confused here. First she gave M a present…now Ebony was trying to kick the crap out of him? …maybe she found out that he thought the game sucked so hard that it blew. …either way, it was more entertaining then TV. Ebony caught M in the mouth with a punch, making him spin, what with him not being on the ground and all. …or perhaps it was on purpose, because as he spun back around, he grabbed her and knocked her down. One might think this was a bit much…but she was still smiling about it. M wiped his mouth.

M: You're really enjoying this.

Ebony: When I was growing up, this was how I played with my dad. I've got a natural inclination for violence, but I choose to direct my inclination for more…noble type purposes. Oh and M?

M: Yeah?

Ebony: Gotcha now!

She sprang up and tackled him. She giggled slightly as she realized that even with her pinning him down, he still wasn't touching the ground. …then she realized what that meant. He flew upward, spun in the air and suddenly she found herself on the ground instead.

M: You were saying?

Ebony: I…um…

Her face burned. She wasn't shy by any means, but still…he was right on top of her.

M: So…you going to say "uncle" now?

Ebony: I…

Wait…what did that mean? Uncle…uncle…she knew this one. Her brain refused to work. …QUIT! It meant to quit!

Ebony: Not even close.

Ebony managed to plant her foot on his abdomen.

M: Yuh oh…

Ebony flipped him off her. She wouldn't give up. Her very instinct told her that giving up was not an option. To test his full compatibility as a mate, she had to give it all she had. It was a subconscious desire, of course…but still it was present. Helios shook his head.

Helios: It would be better if it was two girls fighting…and there was mud. Lots of mud.

Ebony: One, you're a pervert. Two, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF?!

A shadow fist to his face told him he should have kept that to himself. Apparently once Ebony got started with the violence, it didn't stop. Not that it hurt that bad. Ebony lacked the ability to give her shadows life the way her father could, so she had to use her mother's telekinesis (or whatever that was) to move the shadows for her. Since she was busy with other things, she couldn't really get it to move with much force. …but she did raise a point. Why WAS he talking to himself? Ah well. A question for another time.

**Rooftop**

Beast Boy winced. He didn't see how it was even remotely possibly. Still, Conjure didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable as she leaned forward and actually rested the back of her heels on the top of her head, her cheek against the blue mat she brought up to the roof.

Conjure: Does something trouble you?

Beast Boy: Huh?

Conjure: You grimaced. Is something the matter?

Beast Boy: How can you even DO that? It look agonizing.

Conjure: I started slowly and worked my way up. Care to try? Yoga is very relaxing.

Gee, an invitation to knot himself up like a pretzel. How COULD he refuse?

Beast Boy: No thanks.

Her response was to switch positions, sitting back and putting her leg behind her head. God, how was that even possible? Obviously she wasn't wearing her normal costume. The dress and cloak were hardly appropriate for combat, let alone the contortions she was doing now. Instead she was wearing blue spandex.

Conjure: You told her, didn't you?

Beast Boy: Huh? Told who what?

Conjure: Skeemat. You told her.

Beast Boy: Um…

She gave him a look that shouted a single word. "Duh".

Conjure: Empathic, Daniel. I'm actually rather impressed.

She switched legs.

Conjure: Not an ounce of shame regarding it. …does your family know?

Beast Boy: Only you.

Conjure: …why do you insist on that? Can't you see that I don't want to be a part of your family? I have my own. I'm happy with my own.

She sounded edgier then normal. …but she brought it up, something she never did before.

Beast Boy: Because you're blood. I'm not asking you to give up on your family, just to let me and Dad in too.

Conjure: What do you want from me? A big hug and for me to call you "brother"? It won't happen, Daniel. You're not my brother and you never will be. Do you understand that?

Something was definitely wrong with her. She sounded…angry. Well, no, that wasn't right. More like borderline angry.

Conjure: What do you know about my life, Daniel? Hmm? Look at me. I'm green. I have purple hair. In short, I'm a freak. Now we look at you. Handsome. Boyish charm. And green hair that most, no doubt, assume is dyed. Take a picture of the both of us together and see how many people ask if I'm your sister compared to those who ask why you're standing next to a freak. …DNA may say otherwise, but we are not family.

Beast Boy: ...oh. …um…I see your point.

Sighing, she unbent herself and stood up. She put a hand on each of his shoulders.

Conjure: I don't mean to be cruel…and I do like you. You're a kind gentle soul and, in truth, I enjoy being near you just because of the purer emotions you emit. But please…drop the subject.

She lay on the mat and bent herself again.

Conjure: Now tell me how it went with Skeemat.

Beast Boy: She took it kind of hard at first.

Conjure: I thought I felt something. Her emotions exist, but have a strange…sensation to them. It's difficult to notice them sometimes.

Beast Boy: I went back to talk to her again later. After I explained the whole deal, she calmed down.

Conjure: Good. I've known Ashley a while. Back then she was pretty listless…lazy. And there are times were she still is…but lately she's been working a lot. Building and building. …it concerns me, really.

Beast Boy: Yeah, me too. We should try and get her out of the tower more.

Conjure: An excellent suggestion.

An interesting look crossed her face. Like she had bitten into something bitter.

Conjure: But…that's not my forte, sadly. You should ask Ebony.  
Beast Boy: That's a good idea. I'll see if she wants to see a movie now.

Beast Boy left. Conjure hung her head.

Appa: **Why so glum? Having second thoughts?**

Conjure: What you made me do was underhanded and unnecessary.

Appa: **"Made you do"? I didn't make you do anything. I suggested that you use the machine as a distraction. You followed through on your own. **

Conjure: Don't call her a machine. Ashley has emotions…wants and desires.

Appa: **Funny. So do you, yet you aren't allowed to feel them. Sad that even a walking tin can is more human then you, isn't it?**

…

Conjure: …I walked right into that one.

Appa: **Careful. You're going to pull something in that position.**

Sighing, Conjure switched to a different position. Appa confused her so much. One minute it was taunting her, the next she was giving friendly advice. Was that a part of the creature's plan?

Appa: **By the way…**

Conjure: Hmm?

Appa: **Stop calling me an "it". I'm a "she". A female. A girl. I can't read your thoughts completely just yet if not directed at me, but I get the impression that you think I'm an "it".**

Conjure: Oh…I didn't realize…

Appa: **I'm a part of you. What else would I be?**

Conjure: I don't…

Oh damnation! She was slipping even more. She was actually speaking to Appa aloud like she was a living person. Appa laughed in her head.

Appa: **I was wondering when you'd notice. …you know, my little Debra…I'm beginning to think you WANT me to take over.**

Absurd. Why would she desire such an insane thing? Another soft titter of laughter.

Appa: **You want me to because I can set you free. Free of the constraints placed on you. And I am not without compassion, my little Debra. I will set you free. I will lock you away so deep inside that you will know nothing but peace. Past, present, future, these will be nothing but words. I will give you the bliss that Heaven is renowned for.**

No. She wouldn't allow it. Appa seemed surprised.

Appa: **Why not? Isn't that what you always wanted?**

Not with that price. Appa would do horrible things. The thought of what Appa would do made the temptation to surrender disappear.

Appa: **And if I promise mercy? If I vow to leave your mother, father, and little sister alone?**

Then she'd be lying. Appa chuckled darkly.

Appa: **Better. I do so want this to be a challenge.**

Conjure fought back the urge to cry. In the span of a single day she had lost so much ground to her inner bestial demon. …how was she going to last another sixty years (knock on wood)?

Appa: **Oh, I know. Why don't you come on in and we'll play chess?**

No…

Appa: **Afraid you'll lose?**

…yes. Yes she was.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Sibling Rivalry"**

**Chapter Four**

**Training Room**

Beast Boy sweatdropped as he watched the two teens battle. Helios held up some popcorn which he declined.

Beast Boy: Um…have they been at this long?

Helios: Over an hour now.

Which is why I don't include time frames when I change scenes unless it's really important. Because I'd hate to explain why it took so damn long for something to happen…and I'm lazy. Finally M managed to pin her against the wall. Panting, Ebony struggled, but was unable to muster the power she needed to break free. And she had promised herself she wouldn't use her powers.

Ebony: Okay…okay, I give. I give…you win, big guy.

M: Phew! Thought you'd never give up.

M let her go. She smiled.

Ebony: I'll get you next time, M.

M: I do so doubt that, good madam, as my might is particularly mighty once you get to thinking about it.

Helios: So is your breath.

M: ZING! …hey, wait a minute…

Ebony let out a long sigh. What a fight…even fights against bad guys don't last that long without periods of rest in between. …do they? …whoa, if they do, she needed to work out more.

Beast Boy: Hey, Ebony.

Ebony: …oh, it's you. What do you want?

Beast Boy: Huh…? Oh, that…look, I talked to Ashley and she's forgiven me.

Ebony: Is that right? …hmph.

Beast Boy: Look, I wanted to see if you would help me get her out of the tower. She spends all her time cooped up to herself. She should get out more.

Ebony thought for a minute.

Ebony: Well…it's a good point, but she's not the type who likes to do…stuff. Unless we took her to a comic-con…

Beast Boy: Huh?

Ebony: Skeemat loves comic books, anime, and video games. She just doesn't like to admit it.

That explains the posters in her room. And the armor…and the ideas for her inventions. Helios and M departed leaving the two to talk.

Beast Boy: Well, we should think of something.

Ebony: Let me do it. She probably will be better off with you here and her…somewhere else. Whether she's forgiven you or not, she still needs to get her mind on something else. I'm gonna shower and then I'll take her somewhere.

Sighing, Beast Boy conceded to that. …oh well. He wondered what the guys were doing.

**Rooftop**

Conjure paused. She could feel her sister and Skeemat leaving the area, their emotions getting further away. The plan worked. ...but she would do nothing. It was a mistake to try something so…underhanded. …it was getting cold. Picking up the mat, she went back inside. Appa snorted.

Appa: **Coward. Gutless wretch. This is your biggest chance to bag the boy and you're passing it up for the sake of principal?**

Yes, that was exactly what she was doing. Her mother would be ashamed of her. Azar would be ashamed of her! There would be other, more appropriate chances to earn his affections. Trickery wasn't necessary. It was…

M: Wow…um…nice…shoes?

Nearly dropping the mat in surprise, Conjure turned to see M staring at her. What was so…? Oh…the spandex suit. Blushing, she carefully set the mat down.

Conjure: Hello, M. I…um…you caught me after my yoga session, you see.

M: Well great googily moogily, girl! THAT'S what you do yoga in?

Conjure: My costume is hardly appropriate for the bending and stretching required for yoga.

Appa giggled wickedly in her head. Her emotions were raging. Feeling playful, Appa slithered out slightly and slashed the mat.

M: Uh…Conjure…?

Conjure: Hmm? Oh!

Conjure pulled Appa back inside herself, desperately working to calm herself back down.

Conjure: I…I'm so sorry. It's just…I…I'm embarrassed to be seen like this. Especially by you.

Now M may act a little foolish at time, but he was by no means a fool. …well, maybe a little bit of a fool but not THAT big of a fool. So by now he figured out that Conjure and Ebony had the hots for him. While that was a supreme ego stroker, he was well aware of the problems this could cause. So what was he going to do? …feign ignorance! It was brilliant! How could it NOT work?! Besides, he had to pick one or none…well, logically he COULD try for both…but if they ever found out… Ooo…eeee….aaaah…yipe. Oh the broken bone related pain would be great. So, ignorance it was!

M: Well you shouldn't be. It's not like you're morbidly obese like some people.

Somewhere in the tower, Helios had the urge to strangle M and he didn't know why.

Conjure: …I don't understand you both.

M: Huh?

Conjure: You mock him, he mocks you, you try to put him in a headlock, he throws you around…yet you claim to be friends.

M: It's a guy thing. We beat each other up, make fun of each other, that sort of thing.

Conjure: I see…I still find that odd.

M: See, in order to get that, you'd probably need testicles.

Conjure sweatdropped.

Conjure: I'll pass.

M: Good, I'm all out of union cards. Anyway…why don't you just get some rest? You look stressed out.

Conjure: …would you forgive me if I did something odd and impulsive?

M: …are you going to bust into Riverdance? Because that would be really odd and very impulsive.

She approached him and gently pecked him on the lips. It was a brief move, but it startled him nonetheless. What startled him more was the sudden feeling of something pinching his butt. He caught sight of the dark thing from inside Conjure slithering back inside. Apparently she hadn't noticed it. Pulling back, her green cheeks flared red.

Conjure: I'm so sorry…I just…I've wanted to do that since you were kind enough to make me breakfast when I was busy in the morning.

M: Riiight…um…I'm just gonna…go now.

VOOM. He was gone. It was an odd sound, that. It happened when he teleported. Conjure shook a little. He had ran away. She kissed him and he ran away.

Appa: **Aw, there, there…don't be sad my little Debra…I still care for you. Besides he's just confused right now. Only the blindest of the blind would be unable to see that they've currently got two people vying for their attention. He needs time to think…to choose.**

Conjure: …Appa, why are you being so kind all of the sudden?

Appa: **I told you. I like a challenge. I want to show you how useless this is. Acceptance…denial…it doesn't matter. I'll win and spill his blood all over just the same. In fact, if he DOES accept you, it'll be even more fun. Not only will a friend be backstabbing him, his GIRLFRIEND will be backstabbing him.**

Silently, Conjure picked up the mat and resumed walking to her room.

Appa: **Aw…why the silent treatment all the sudden? Did I touch a nerve? I'm SOOOO sorry.**

Conjure said nothing. Appa had made a big mistake. Her resolve had just tripled. She wouldn't let Appa touch him.

Appa: **Too late. Nice ass, really. You could ask him how he does it. You're getting a little flabby back there. Some guys like that, I guess…**

Conjure: …it is not…

Appa:** Ha! Got you to talk to me.**

**Main Room**

M stood there, shocked.

M: Oh my god…it's acting HUMAN now!

Hood: …do you ever shut up?

M: Mostly when I sleep.

Hood was watching TV. Not the news either. It was the most normal thing M had ever seen the masked boy do. Finding the program mildly interesting, M sat down.

M: Didn't figure you for classic sit coms.

Hood: You don't know me at all.

M: That's true. …do you like show tunes?

Hood: Shut up. …I need to talk to you about something.

M: Shoot.

Hood: …there's something wrong with Conjure. She's getting really…odd.

Shrugging, M leaned back.

M: You're talking to a guy floating above the couch because he can't sit on it. You're surrounded by "odd".

Hood: M, for once in your life, be serious.

M: Tsk. Okay, so she's acting weird. Go on.

Hood: She also seems have the hots for you.

M: Yeah, I noticed that…not sure what to do about it though.

Sighing, Hood bit the bullet. He was pretty sure he knew what the response would be, but he had to try.

Hood: How about going along with it?

M: Huh? But…look, I'm not sure which one I like, her sister is…

Hood: You're not following. I want you to fake it if you have to.

It was a sound idea in theory. Poor Conjure really needed something to balance out her mind. Hood watched her in hiding as she whispered to herself, expressions ranging from anger to fear splashing across her face. It was obvious that she was fighting a losing battle. …but she also seemed to like it in the tower. She tried her best and quite frankly, was a voice of reason in that tower…even to him. When everyone was freaking out, she was calm and collected. Of course it was because she HAD to be…but it still helped. Unfortunately, M shook his head.

M: No. Nuh uh. No way, man. Not gonna happen. Not bloody likely.

Hood: Okay, I get it! Mind getting to WHY now?

M: Two reasons. A, it's not right. She deserves honesty and someone who truly cares. And B, if she finds out, she's going to go twice as ape feces.

…well, Hood had to agree to the logic in the second reason. …still…

Hood: "Ape feces"?

M: That's what I said, isn't it?

Hood rolled his eyes under his mask. M tried to be clean mouthed at all times, apparently. As a result, he could sound somewhat silly. Still he had made his point.

Hood: I didn't think you'd go for it, but it was worth a try. I don't want to have to boot her. I doubt she'd take that well either.

M: She's stronger then that and she'd understand your reason.

Hood: Even if we do boot her…the chance that we'll be dealing with her anyway is still high.

M: Eh, she'll be fine. She just needs our support and in the end, it'll all work out. Otherwise the series would just end.

Hood: What?

M: Nothing.

Arella: And we're back!  
Ashley: Ugh…right in my ear, Allie…

The pair had left in civvies, obviously. Much to M's chagrin, Arella's eyes lit up upon seeing him there. It's not that he didn't appreciate her looks. She was very attractive, as was her sister…but he was REALLY trying to be a nice guy here. He didn't want to hurt one while favoring the other. In a second, Arella was leaning over the couch, right next to him. Her grin was almost predatory.

Ashley: Well, I can see your busy now. I'll just go dip my face in a vat of acid.

Arella: No thanks, I'm not hungry.

Ashley: Figures…

Sighing, Ashley left. It was fun while it lasted…oh well. She expected as much from her determined friend. Ever since they were kids, Arella never did things half assed (when she actually wanted to do them. Cleaning her room was another story).

M: So…um…what'd you do?

Arella: We got tattoos.

The two boys stared at her. She shrugged.

Arella: I've always wanted one.

Hood: …I'm almost afraid to ask. What is it?

Arella: A wolf's head with its teeth bared and blood around its mouth.

M: Where?

Arella: I can't show you.

Arella smiled slyly.

Arella: At least not until the fourth or fifth date.

M: …ooookay…

Arella: I'm kidding! It's on my shoulder. Ashley got a line of gears going up her arm.

Hood: I thought she hated being reminded that she was a machine.

Arella: She does. She got that because she likes working with machines. Hers took the longest, obviously.

M: Does it hurt?

Arella: Nah…but then again, Dad taught me how to ignore pain, but also when to acknowledge it. Like, if I had a pain in my side that was unexplained, I'd acknowledge it. This tattoo? Nah. Here, take a look.

Turning around, she pulled on the back of her shirt so that her right shoulder was visible. There on the back was the tattoo she described. It was a white wolf, perhaps in reference to her own hair color.

Hood: Hnn. How pointless.

Arella: It is NOT pointless. It's an expression of myself through meaningful art. Plus it's not something I'll regret later when I'm old and gray.

Shaking his head, Hood snorted. M rolled his eyes.

M: I think it looks cool.

Arella: Thanks. At least SOMEONE around here appreciates art and self expression. Maybe you should get one.

M: You know, I've thought about it…

Hood sighed. It didn't look good for Conjure. He decided it was time to leave.

Arella: The place is still open. Let's go get it now!

M: I said I thought about it. I didn't say I decided on it.

Arella: Oh…oh well. Want to play "Final Silent Fighter on the Streets of Rage"?

M: Sure.

Yeah, just try and guess what kind of game that is. No, really. Guess. I'll even give you time to think by cutting to another scene.

**Hallway**

Ashley sighed, rubbing her arm. Stupid tattoo…oh well. At least it looked cool. And it would piss her dad off to see his precious favorite project defaced. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into Helios…quiet literally, actually. It caused her to fall on her butt.

Ashley: Hey! Watch it!

Helios: Sorry…um…actually I was looking for you. I wanted to say…I was sorry for what I said before.

Standing up, Ashley sighed. Ebony did make her promise to forgive him…so she would.

Ashley: It's okay. I need to be more understanding about your problems and more accepting of my own.

Helios: Yeah, well…um…here.

Ashley's eyebrow went up as he handed her a box of chocolates.

Ashley: What's this…?

Helios: Well, I bought them for myself…but I felt bad about upsetting you, so I'm giving them to you. Happy Valentine's Day.

She wasn't particularly found of chocolate, regardless of fillings. …well, unless it was chocolate covered strawberries. She loved strawberries. Still…it was sweet of him. Even if it was a half assed gift. Of course, it was the first real gift Ashley ever got for Valentine's Day.

Ashley: Thank you, Helios. …this actually means a lot.

To prove that, she pecked him on the cheek.

Helios: …wow…um…what would I have gotten for two boxes?

Ashley: A punch in the eye for trying to butter me up. And don't think I'm going to stop making fun of you. All I'm going to do is stop freaking out when YOU make fun of ME. Later, Helios. Happy Valentine's Day.

With a smile and a wave, Ashley continued to her room to put her suit back on. Helios rubbed the back of his neck. That was…unexpected. Though not exactly unpleasant. In fact…hmm…

Helios: …nah, she's too much of a bitch…

Ashley: I heard that, tubby! And to think I was feeling guilty that I didn't get you anything!

He winced. Damn her ears.

**Hood's Room**

Hood stared at the communicator in his hand. His mask was next to him. He wore it so much that there were times it felt…stifling. Like it was going to one day merge with his flesh and be impossible to remove. That, however, wasn't on his mind…though in the back of his head he reminded himself to shave his hair off again. Hair only made the mask feel worse at times. No, what he was thinking about right now was what to do about Conjure. While he did think she was a pretty strong willed girl, rejection could devastate anyone…and with someone wherein devastation can lead to destruction of all that was around them…well, it wasn't smart to allow it. …but did he have the right to do what he had planned? Though it wasn't official, he was pretty much considered the team's leader. As such, he had a responsibility to keep his team going. …but he just wasn't sure about this one. After debating it for a while longer, he tossed the communicator aside. Hood didn't have the right to mess with Conjure's life that much. He couldn't call her mother and tell her that her daughter was in danger of losing it. Especially when he wasn't certain of it. No, it was best to leave Conjure alone…and to keep the present he bought for her where it was in his closet. Right now, it didn't look like he had much of a chance with her anyway.

**END**


End file.
